


Summoned (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin渴求那能够掌控的唯一机会：等待被召唤（POA时期）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105641) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**召唤**

 

Title: Summoned

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: hard R

Words: 1,750

Date: Nov. 2006

 

**Warnings:**

Some fantasy D/s   


**Summary:**

Lupin seeks control the only way he knows how: he waits to be summoned. (PoA-era)

 

**Notes:**

For the daily_deviant November kink, 'Boot fetish.' Also for the 100quills prompt, 'Patience.'

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/summoned.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

幻想中的主从关系

 

摘要：

Lupin渴求那能够掌控的唯一机会：等待被召唤（POA时期）

 

某鱼注：

靴子崇拜的Kink，崇拜和膜拜和下跪和亲吻是分不开的，不喜请绕道

主题是100quills里面的“Patience”，可以自行体会|||

 

 

===Summoned 召唤===

 

 

他等待被召唤。

 

这事情不经常发生，但确实存在。每隔几周，Snape都会故意找茬，对Lupin横眉冷目，带着习惯性的尖刻嘲笑他的智商，他的寒酸以及他的窘迫潦倒。

 

从上次到现在已经隔了好久好久，Lupin只要想到下次会带来什么，就忍不住热血沸腾。他渴望皮鞭抽打在背上，或者铁链缠绕手腕。他梦见细小的夹子，繁杂的绑缚以及狂野的惩罚，因为他是那样一个卑鄙， _无耻_ 的人，不是么？放Sirius Black进入城堡，不顾自己的化狼症，把Harry和其他学生置于危险境地——在Snape心中就是如此。Lupin明白，他简直再合适不过了，被召唤到地牢，强迫跪倒，接受命令去舔干净Snape坚硬华丽的皮靴。

 

_哦，拜托。_

 

“Lupin！”Floo粉带来了男人的声音，Lupin差点把手里的书掉在地上。他强忍下呻吟，保持理智，拒绝去想那些画面，然而仅存的意识只不过漂浮在高涨的情欲表面，这已经足够让他瞬间勃起。没错，最明智的还是要先确定，男人叫他究竟为何。

 

抓了一把Floo粉丢进壁炉，下个瞬间人就站在了Snape的办公室，他平静地走进房间，拍了拍袍子上的烟灰。

 

“有事么，Severus？”不带一丝波澜，Lupin小心翼翼保持着顺从和镇定。不能让Snape觉得他是弱者。他不是。而且，这也与目前的状况无关。

 

Snape没说话，只是背着手，围绕Lupin有些僵硬地转了一圈，审视他，彷佛面对待价而沽的生肉。厚重的靴底随步伐移动，踩在冰冷的石头地板上，就像强壮有力的心跳。Lupin竭力让自己的脉搏慢一点再慢一点，能够合上他的拍子。

 

交织的情绪在这样的会面中总是让Lupin激动不已。并非仅仅看见靴子，更重要的是同时听到声音。微微发亮的黑色皮革混合着地牢石板上深沉危险的每一次叩击，回荡冲撞Lupin的肌肤，如同甜美的悸动。

 

烛火昏黄，皮靴朦朦胧胧闪着模糊的光晕，与Snape绝对契合的残缺，男人本身就是由于不完美才变得无可替代。靴子没有天天擦拭，黯淡的光泽却令它们看上去成熟可靠，阅历丰富，上等的弹性与纯粹的柔韧让Lupin指关节都在发抖，准备就绪，为荣誉而战。

 

“感觉好些了么？”Snape终于哼了一声，停在Lupin右侧，讽刺的字眼说话间，随着轻轻的呼气加热至滚烫，落在他后颈。耳畔嗓音低沉，带着厌恶，Lupin不由得怀疑这男人对于自己上周的缺席究竟和学生们说了些什么。事实真相，很有可能。于是他转身。

 

“是的，”他咕哝道，“谢谢你的关心，Severus。你真是好人。”（It is kind of you）

 

“好人（Kind）？”Snape咧嘴，惊讶得停顿片刻，又继续迈步。“我应该提醒Albus，你的学生对于黑暗生物的认识简直匮乏到了令人震惊的程度。我可不是出于什么好意，”他愤怒地咬牙，“而是出于责任。”

 

此刻皮革强烈的味道冲进Lupin鼻孔，他深深吸了口气，挺直身子，脸上一副顶礼膜拜的臣服，危险地闭上眼睛。这回靴子是前几天才上过油的，遮掩了所有伤痕和细纹，当然没用，Lupin总是能够一眼看穿。再次深呼吸，空气中飘荡着湖水的湿润，温室里茂盛的荨麻香，还有Floo网特有的煤灰。

 

“我一直都很钦佩你对于责任的坚持，Severus。”Lupin承认，每个字他都精心算计，最大程度激起Snape的怒火。他需要男人发脾气，他需要男人将强迫性的冲动转化为绝对性的支配，寻求愉悦而不是现在所表现出来的怨愤。

 

_我能帮你找到快乐。_

 

Snape第二次停下，面朝Lupin，脸上一片寒霜。“我才不要你的钦佩。”声音中透着隐隐的柔软，男人望着Lupin。那眼神带来的重量不论何时都能让他浑身发烫，他甚至可以不惜一切，只为得到这份注目。比以往更大胆地，Lupin向前挪动，Snape离自己很近了，一步之遥而已，男人呼吸平稳，冷冷看他的每一个动作。

 

“那么你想要我的什么？”Lupin迎上对方的黑眸，两三秒后目光落到地面。这就是他们交谈的模式，隐秘地慢慢接近目标，却永远不曾到达。

 

Snape沉默，Lupin能感觉到男人自始至终凝视着自己，就连他垂下眼帘表示顺从时都不例外。靴子没有动，彷佛在等待进一步的暗示。

 

最终，Snape后退半步，从兜里掏出一个金灿灿的硬币，慢慢用拇指摩挲。Lupin依旧保持低头，但尽可能地偷眼观瞧。男人抬手，带着冷酷的挑战意味将硬币抛向空中，金黄色慢镜头一般划出长长的曲线，轻巧落地，咔哒声悠悠回荡。

 

Lupin看着硬币跳动，越来越缓慢，最终静止在厚重的石板上，然后他抬头，重新望着Snape。心跳加速，男人弯腰，跪下一条腿，接着是另一条，期间所有的停顿只不过是将长袍铺在地面防止裤子被弄脏。硬币就落在Snape右脚前，挨着靴子尖儿。

 

几乎不假思索，Lupin主动反翦双手，满意地听到Snape极其细微的吸气声。他干脆彻底跪好，摆正姿势，俯身向前。

 

靴子闻上去像生皮和干燥的泥土，甜丝丝混着阳刚的味道让Lupin大腿结结实实抖了一下，阴茎随之膨胀几分。他慢慢绕着圈子，贪婪地呼吸，虔诚地端详。鞋底的厚度和想象中丝毫不差，他似乎还能听到低沉的回响，尽管它们此刻就在眼前。

 

这令他 _渴望_ 。

 

他想要Snape把它们脱下来，塞进自己手中，任他撕咬粗糙的皮革，不顾潮湿的泥泞，同时男人将他扑倒，从后面狠狠干他。

 

他想要趴在桌上，手腕被绑在头顶，眼前除了厚重的靴子再也看不到其它，主动分开双腿，迎接Snape在体内横冲直闯，将他深深刺穿。

 

他想要被踩在脚下，一只手握着自己的阴茎，Snape磁性诱惑的声音命令他手淫，在他的注视下猛烈高潮，粘稠白浊的精液高高喷溅，落满锃亮的皮靴。

 

他想要被铁链吊在墙边，一丝不挂，下身因为坚硬肿胀憋得生疼，大小刚好的圆环隐蔽束缚，他不能释放，只好眼睁睁看着Snape走近，男人包裹在禁欲的重重黑衣中，手上却挥舞着细长的皮鞭，随着每一声踏在地板上的坚实脚步，脆响撕裂空气，精准地抽打Lupin快要爆炸的阴茎。

 

上帝，他 _想要_ 。

 

背后手指紧握成拳，他倾身靠近，依旧察觉到男人审视的目光，在注意他的一举一动。鼻尖蹭过皮子，他几乎要兴奋地发抖，所有感官被浓重的麝香和鞋油的酸味填满，唇角勾起小小的弧度，他闭上眼睛，低头，润湿嘴唇， _轻舔_ 。

 

分明听到Snape的颤栗。

 

舌尖尝到咸涩，刺激强烈，正如想象中Snape本人的味道。他扭头，在另一只靴子上重复，舌头轻柔地沿鞋尖滑过，停下来，唇齿流连，细细回味。

 

Snape仍旧一言不发，可急促的呼吸已经无所遁形，Lupin能嗅到他的勃起。很好，该让这男人认识到他那所谓杰出的自控力会就此止步了，特别是在与更能自控的人对抗的时候。

 

又向前探了探，Lupin故意用脸颊贴近男人右脚，同时以牙齿轻咬，叼住硬币。重新跪好，他停了一小会儿，喘口气，让血液恢复循环，然后尝试站起来，极为缓慢，挑逗般地磨蹭着移动。双手依旧反翦背后，一条腿先转移重心，撑住身体，直到最终和Snape面对面，硬币始终含在齿间。

 

Snape眼神迷离了，双颊绯红，嘴唇几乎要咬出血来。Lupin尽可能长时间地看着他，直到下巴开始酸痛。于是他靠上去，仰头，Snape只不过犹豫了一刹那，就俯下身子，男人咬住硬币的另一端，两人目光交缠。

 

又过了一会儿，Lupin松口，后撤一步，舔着下唇，轻轻吞咽。Snape还叼着那枚硬币，凝视他，难以捉摸的神情激荡在深邃的黑眸中。良久，他恶狠狠地把硬币攥在掌心，呼吸凌乱，气喘吁吁。男人接着将手揣回口袋，Lupin则转身走向壁炉。

 

“我没问你要任何东西。”Snape哑声对Lupin的背影道。

 

Lupin抓了满把Floo粉，顿了一下，愉快地听着男人声音中的愤怒由爆发到消散。 _哦，可是你的确要了_ ，Severus，想到这儿他忍不住窃笑。

 

回到自己房间，Lupin掸了掸袍子上的烟灰，重新拿起书本，然后开始等待下一次的召唤。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/18

 

 


End file.
